Forbidden Fruit
by AnimeAwesomeness
Summary: James falls in love with a French vampire...pretty self explainatory.
1. Chapter 1

James tasted the air as the three French women walked by. He savored the delicious smell of fresh human blood. Until, he smelled something else. Something a little more familiar. It was that, of vampire. He traced the scent back to the woman in the middle.

Why would a vampire be hanging around with two humans? Maybe she was a Cullen, James thought.

She was pretty, with curly, amber colored hair containing a red tint. She had eyes that were staring straight at James. She said nothing, just walked past him. Girls were strange here in France.

James kept walking in the direction opposite the way the girls had gone. He was searching for a new target, when he head an unfamiliar voice yell, "hey!" and the click of high heels behind him. He turned around, and there stood the French vampire, now running towards him.

"Yes?" he asked casually, knowing that their conversation would be centered around him staying away from her stupid human friends. In other words, don't eat them.

"Stay away from my friends. They aren't for eating." She said with a dignified tone of voice.

"Who said they were?" James said, seductively.

"I saw you looking at them."

"Fine. I have no interest in your disgusting humans." He paused. "Why are you hanging around with humans anyway?"

"They aren't humans, you dope. They're witches. Now just stay away from them." She said.

"Sure thing. I'm not into witches these days. They taste bitter. Too much yarrow over the years I guess. Just ground into the skin, you know."

"Whatever." And she walked away without another glance.

James started walking again. He would have to eat soon. He was starting to get cramps and he suddenly felt claustrophobic.

The scent of blood caught his nostrils. A man in overalls and scraggly hair sat by the lake in the boat, trying to fix the engine. He was a bit dirty, but his blood would suffice.

He turned the ignition on the boat, and it started. He tried to pull out of the dock, but James grabbed, and stopped it. He jerked around hurriedly, and yelled, "What the crap!" but paused when he saw James grasping the nose of the boat. He stared in frozen silence. Until, James relieved him from his gawking state.

Feeling much better, he jumped off the boat, pushing the corpse into the black lake.

**A/N: I'm happy to finally have finished this first chapter, after promising AnamollyPR for so long to do it. And yes, I realize that this was such a short chapter, but I got writer's block at the end and I just wanted to introduce my main characters. No, there will be no other short chapters like this. IT WILL BE THE ONLY ONE. This fanfiction was ultimately written for AnamollyPR, and she originally wanted the French vampire (don't remember her name right now) to be Spanish. I'm sorry I couldn't make that work. Everyone have a great Christmas and Thanksgiving, I'll update as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

_What a jerk_, I thought as I walked away from the man. _Or pig, rather._ I hated people who thought they were better than others. They made me want to snap someone's neck. Especially staring at my friends as though they were lunch.

I caught up to my friends as they were walking into a restaurant to eat.

"You don't have to wait on us, Ivy," said Eden, a witch with straight as a stick, black hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Blaise, her twin.

"Well, I'm just going to go to a few shops. Call me when you're done, all right?"

"Don't worry, we will. You have our ride, remember?"

"I'll see you guys later." Then I walked in the direction of my favorite book shop in town. It was full of books on supernatural creatures and such. I could spend hours in there.

I opened the door and smelled the familiar smell of new bound books. I walked to my favorite chair, and frowned when someone was already sitting in it. Not frowning because it was _my_ chair, and no one had the right to be sitting in it, but of _whom _was sitting in it.

"What are you doing here!" I demanded. He looked up from the book he was holding.

"Am I not aloud to be here?" the snob said.

"You're not aloud to be in _my _chair."

"I don't see a name on it," he said, searching all sides of the chair. Then, he stood up, and sauntered to where I stood.

"Speaking of names, mine is James. And yours?" he said, tilting his head with a greedy smile, showing his sharp teeth.

"Is none of your business."

"Fine, I'll just…ask around," he sneered, showing the same greedy smile.

"I think it's best you leave," ordered the store manager, who had obviously spotted our confrontation.

"I was just leaving anyway," said James, "I'll see _you _around."

"No, you won't," I countered.

He smirked silently as he waltzed out the front door. I no longer desired to sit in my chair now. I would have to find a replacement.

I walked to the bookshelf, scanning the books for one I hadn't read. I came across one called, _Dragons in the Medieval Times, _that don't remember ever reading. I pulled it off the shelf and found a new, unJamesified, chair to sit in. I opened the book, and immersed myself in it's wonderfulness. Then, my cell phone rang. The caller ID said it was Eden.

"Are you guys done?" I asked.

"Yup! We're waiting outside for you." She answered.

"I'll go get the car from the parking garage, then."

"Okay. We're waiting."

I grabbed my coat from the arm of the chair, and walked to the door. As soon as I was outside, I glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and ran full speed to my car. I reach it within seconds. I pulled up to the restaurant, and Eden and Blaise jumped in.

"Hey, Ivy, who was that man that asked us for your name? I thought you said you weren't interested in anyone," Blaise asked, giggling.

"What!? Did you give it to him?" I asked, fuming.

"Well, yeah. He seemed really interested." Eden answered.

"The jerk!"

"What's wrong with him?" Blaise asked.

"He's rude, he's a jerk, and he keeps following me!" I bellowed.

"Oh. So you _don't_ like him?"

No, Blaise. Not one bit."

"Oops. Sorry." They said, at the same time. I just sighed.

I sat on my couch, watching Oprah, and sulking. Mostly I thought about him, but sometimes I thought about why he had come into my life, and how quickly I could get rid of him. And what he wanted. That was what bothered me most. I couldn't figure out what he was doing here, or why he was following me. All I knew was that he needed to stop. Because it was driving me insane. These we're the times I wished I could sleep…forever.

I drifted into space for a while, the television still running. Then, I heard a knock on my door.

I went downstairs cautiously, not knowing who would be at my door this late in the night. I opened the door, and my heart sunk onto the floor.

"What the crap are you doing here!?" I yelled.

"I just came to pay a visit," he said casually, as if we had been best friends since the Stone Age.

"Well, go away!" and I attempted to slam the door in his face, but he grabbed it.

"Why do you want me to go?" he asked very stupidly.

"Because you're rude, you're a jerk, a stalker, and I hate you! Mind I continue?"

"You wound me."

"You have no feelings."

"I have many feelings."

"Just get off my property."

"Obviously, I am not welcome."

"Obviously not."

And, much to my relief, he turned around and walked down the driveway and into the night. I sighed and walked back inside. Why must he pester me like this? There must be a reason.

I sat down at my piano, to try to relieve some stress. My fingers glided across the keys in the form of _River Flows in You,_ my favorite song. All too soon, it ended. And I began thinking of him again. _Why do I keep thinking of him? Just forget it, and move on. He means nothing to me. _

But did he mean nothing to me? Every essence of my being wished so much that he didn't mean a thing. And, that I didn't mean a thing to him. But if I didn't, why would he follow me? Why would he show up at my house? I had so many questions, but no answers. And I had only one place to get them. I'd have to ask him. Chances of getting a relevant answer were slim, but I had to try. I had to know.

I walked back upstairs to the television, and began mindlessly watching a new show. Every now and then, my mind would drift off to James, but I demanded it stay on the TV show. Oh, yes. It was times like _this_ I wished I could sleep.


End file.
